


The Start Of Something New

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Series: Domestic Stony [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint is An Asshole, Gen, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants to take his and Steve's relationship to the level of marriage. The only logical thing to do is ask Clint for Steve's hand, since they're BFFs and all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start Of Something New

Tony hadn't ever wanted to commit to anyone before. Pepper was great, but she wasn't Tony's true love. Then came Steve. Beautiful, wonderful, patient, _sexy_ Steve who made sure he didn't stay in the lab too long and gave him mind-blowing sex and made the best donuts ever. And it was because Steve was so perfect that made Tony so nevous to do what he was about to do. Tony searched for Clint and found him in the living room, a bottle of beer in his hand. Tony plopped down beside him. 

"Hey Legolas. So, I have a question to ask you-" Tony said. 

"You want to ask me for Steve's hand so you can propose to him." Clint said, not looking away from the TV. 

"Yeah. How did you- never mind, don't answer that. So, is that a yes?" 

"How about this? If you hurt him, I'll rip your balls off and shove them down your throat, then I'll use you as a target for practice." 

Tony stared at Clint, then smirked. He was totally taking this as a yes. Tony got up and went to find Steve. He had a date to make. 

Steve was sitting in the lab, sketching Bruce as he worked. He was having trouble getting the pucker of Bruce's lips just right. He erased the lips again and looked up when he heard the lab door open. Tony walked in and strutted over to Steve, planting a kiss right on his lips. Steve let out a totally manly sqeak of surprise and stood up, wrapping his arms around Tony's neck. 

"You, my sexy super soldier, are going to go to dinner with me Friday night. You deserve some pampering, after all the crap Fury has put you through this week." Tony said. 

"That's sweet of you, Tony, really, but you know I don't like it when you pamper me. Last time you shoved me at the girls and I got waxed in a _very_ uncomfortable place." Steve said. 

"No waxing, Stevie, I promise. Just dinner." 

"You treat me like such a girl sometimes, Tony." 

"You love it, Capsicle, and you know it." 

"Maybe a little." 

Tony smiled and kissed Steve again, squeezing the soldier's ass. Bruce cleared his throat. 

"Uhm, could you please take your romantic gestures elsewhere?" Bruce asked. 

"Oh, sorry Bruce. Of course we can. Thank you for letting me sit in here." Steve said, patting Bruce's shoulder. 

"No problem, Steve. Could I see your sketch?" 

"Oh, Dr. Banner, its far from finished and I don't think-" 

"Show me when you're done, okay?" 

"You got a deal." 

Bruce's lips twitched up into a smile as he watched the couple walk away, Steve giggling as Tony nipped at his neck. Bruce shook his head. He really hadn't seen Steve being the girl. Steve was much more dominant than Tony in Bruce's eyes. He'd never understand relationships. 

********  
"Tony stop! I'm tired, and I don't want to- oh. Oh that feels nice." Steve whispered.

"Its just a massage. What the fuck has been stressing you out so much?" Tony asked. 

"I've been training new recruits. Some of them weren't very kind to me." 

"Give me names. Now." 

"Confidential, Tony." 

Tony sighed and rubbed Steve's shoulder. Steve shouldn't be working so hard to train ungrateful bratty recruits. Tony nipped Steve's shoulder and Steve lips twitched into a smile. 

"You ready for dinner Friday, love? Tony asked. 

"Yeah. A night of not cooking would be nice." Steve said. 

"Uh, I'm sorry we set the oven on fire. I know you like to bake." 

"Its okay. I've been using the time to workout more and sketch. Manning up, like Fury advised." 

"Fury is full of shit. You're the mannliest person I know." 

"Aww, aren't you full of flattery tonight." 

Tony smiled and sucked a hickey onto Steve's pale neck. 

******

When Friday night finally rolled around, Tony became a nervous wreck. He'd gotten the ring- it was simple and silver and it was just Steve's style- but he was afraid Steve would say no. Tony kept a calm demeanor on the way to the resturant, listening to Steve chatter away about how cool he thought Tony's robot, Dummy, was. Tony was fond of the piece of scrap metal himself, even if the piece of crap dosed him with extinguisher fluid when he wasn't on fire.

"Wow, Tony. This is a really nice resturant." Steve said. 

"Nothing but the best for you, beautiful. Come on, our reservations are at eight." Tony said 

Tony gripped Steve's hand tightly and Steve kissed Tony's cheek lightly. They walked into the resturant and were seated in a quiet secluded corner of the resturant. The two men talked and laughed, playing footsies under the table and sharing kisses until their food came. Steve was happy to listen to Tony's techno babble about his new project and Tony was glad to hear about Steve's art. Tony's mouth watered as Steve moaned over how good the food was. 

"Mmm...Tony. This food is delicious. There's only one thing that could make this better." Steve said. 

"And what's that?" Tony asked. 

"If I was licking it off of you, sexy." 

Tony let out a low growl as Steve purred. Tony dipped a finger into Steve's Alfredo sauce and held it to Steve's lips. Steve licked it off Tony's finger seductively. Tony knew he needed to do what he intended to do before either of them got any more horny, and by the looks of Steve's face, he was about to spontaneously combust from arousal. Tony got down on one knee and Steve's eyes widened, so Tony decided to mess with him a little. 

'Just tying my shoe, sorry." Tony said. 

Steve's face fell. 

"While I'm down here, though," Tony pulled the ring box out of his blazer pocket, "Will you marry me, Steven Grant Rogers?" 

Steve was speechless. He was about to answer, to say yes, but his body took control and he leaned forward, pulling Tony into a bruising kiss. 

"Of course I'll marry you, Tony. Wow, you must think I'm a girl." Steve said, happy tears in his eyes. 

"You're in denial about your feminine side. We gotta fix that." Tony said, kissing Steve softly. 

"Well, we have forever to now, don't we?" 

The billionaire and the soldier stared at each other, smiling widely. Steve started to get flirtacious again, and Tony decided it was time to go home. He had a night of delicious fun ahead of him. 


End file.
